Être aimé par toi
by transitoryhope
Summary: Tokio Hotel. TOLL (Bill x Tom) - OS "Est-ce qu'un cœur se consume de la même façon qu'une cigarette ?"


Je crois que je l'ai reconnu à la seconde où il est entré dans la pièce. Non, en réalité, mon corps l'a fait avant que mon esprit n'ait traité l'information.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, mon souffle s'est coupé, mon coeur a accéléré et _après_ je l'ai reconnu.

Je suis resté là. Comme un con. En clignant des yeux. Subissant les attaques de mon coeur. Il a levé les yeux, les a posés sur moi et une brûlure a embrasé ma cage thoracique. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. J'ai inspiré de manière fébrile en grimaçant légèrement.

Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- Tom ?

J'ai fixé ses lèvres bougées avec un air hébété. J'ai imaginé les sons frôler ses lèvres et je crois qu'une vieille douleur s'est réveillée dans mon ventre. J'ai pensé à ce que j'aurais donné il y a quelques années pour pouvoir les effleurer, ses lèvres, à lui. Lorsqu'il a fait un pas dans ma direction, j'ai relevé mes yeux vers les siens. Il a prononcé à nouveau mon prénom en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine parfaitement l'expression abrutie qui devait animer mes traits, mais j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. J'avais de nouveau réussit à imposer à mon corps de respirer et c'était déjà pas mal. Au moment où ses doigts ont voulu frôler mon bras, mon corps a réagi. J'ai senti un courant électrique partir de mes omoplates et j'ai bondi en arrière. Loin de sa peau. _Instinct de survit_.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions assis sur le canapé. Il me parlait de tout et n'importe quoi en riant et faisant de grands gestes, alors que j'étais incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase intélligible. Je me contentais de tenter de me donner une attitude silencieuse façon mec mystérieux et laissais échapper quelques gloussements étranglés lorsqu'il semblait raconter quelque chose de drôle pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète de ma santé mentale. Vu les regards en coin qu'il me lançait parfois, je peux affirmer que j'échouais lamentablement ma tentative. Pire, même moi, je me foutais la frousse.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais réussi à passer au-dessus de la sourde panique qui avait envahi mes veines, alors que _son_ odeur emplissait mes poumons. J'avais juste tenté de continuer à respirer, alors que je le regardais prendre place à côté de moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, me racontant à quel point il était heureux de tomber sur moi. Je n'entendais que très peu les mots sortir d'entre ses lèvres, mon coeur battant à s'en rompre derrière mes tempes. Je me contentais de le fixer avec toute la prestance à ma portée. Approximativement celle d'une biche pétrifiée par les feux d'une voiture.

J'étais dingue de toi.

Je sursautai. Je plongeai mon regard ahuri dans le sien. C'est uniquement en me rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de parler et qu'il me fixait avec une lueur étrange, mélange de surprise et de quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire, que je compris. Ces mots étaient sorti de _ma_ bouche.  
Je crus voir blanc durant quelques secondes et je titubai à moitié jusqu'au balcon en tentant de marmonner quelque chose sur mon besoin de prendre l'air.  
Mon buste se cogna brusquement contre la rambarde, alors que mes mains s'agrippaient fébrilement à cette dernière. Je fixais le vide sous mes pieds, peu à peu empli par un sentiment que je n'avais jamais réussi à ressentir. _Le vide n'était plus sous moi_. Je respirai lourdement tentant de calmer mon coeur qui ne semblait pas se remettre de ce que ma bouche lui avait infligé. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bill à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. On ne pouvait faire plus cliché. Mais nous n'étions pas dans une de ces histoires en guimauves où les sujets principaux s'avouent leur amour immortel au détour d'une rue un soir d'été. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. Je ne m'étais pas enfermé dans une solitude effrayante et j'étais loin d'avoir refusé tout autre corps qui n'aurait pas été le sien. Bref, je n'avais pas cessé de vivre en me rendant compte que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais lorsqu'à quinze ans j'avais croisé ses yeux, j'avais un peu oublié comment faire pour respirer. Je m'étais très vite rendu compte que si Bill me trouvait sympathique et amical, _Il ne m'aimait pas._ Je n'avais alors rien fait. Je m'étais contenté d'être un bon camarade de classe, faisant mon possible pour ignorer les frémissements dans mon ventre lorsqu'il prenait le temps de traverser la cour pour me saluer ou lorsqu'il se retournait en classe dans ma direction pour discuter de ce groupe de musique que nous aimions tous les deux. Je prenais docilement et avec un plaisir que je trouvais légèrement pathétique toutes les attentions qu'il voulait bien m'accorder. Acceptant sans broncher les jours où il m'oubliait. Je me contentais alors, de le dévorer du regard de loin durant de longues minutes pour finir par réussir à me détacher et tenter de me replonger dans la discussion de mes amis, sous le regard désapprobateur de Georg. Georg qui m'avait trainé à la soirée de ce soir, soit dit en passant... Je ne sais plus combien de fois mon ami avait tenté de me faire réagir. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif, alors il ne comprenait pas ma résignation face aux sentiments de Bill. Il me répétait de manière compulsive que je devais me montrer plus entreprenant avec le brun. Que je devais tenter ma chance, que je n'étais même pas sûr que Bill ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je me contentais de lui sourire doucement durant ses tirades. Du sourire patient que l'on offre à ceux qui ne comprennent pas et qui ne comprendront jamais. _Tenter ma chance..._ Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour savoir que justement, j'en avais aucune, de chance.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dis ?

Je tournai doucement la tête de son côté. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu me rejoindre. Il était appuyé à la rambarde, fixant les immeubles face à nous, sa dose de nicotine entre les doigts. Il était beau. D'une beauté incroyable. Ses traits androgynes s'étaient durcies, sa voix était plus grave, ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Il était un homme maintenant. Je souris doucement lorsque je senti le feu dans mon ventre s'apaiser.  
Je replongeai mon attention dans le vide devant nous. La nuit était douce et le ciel particulièrement clair. J'observais les voitures passées sur la route en bas de l'immeuble. J'admirais à quel point cet instant était beau. J'admirais ma blessure d'adolescent se refermer doucement, jusqu'à atteindre un sentiment de bien-être rare. J'eus envie de rire. Pour cet amour qui m'avait consumé, pour le gamin de quinze ans que j'avais été, pour lui de m'avoir fait frémir, pour les mots jamais prononcés.

\- Parce que je voyais comment tu **le** regardais. Expliquai-je en souriant doucement.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis replongea son regard sur les lumières des immeubles. Je savais qu'il avait compris. Je regardai les lumières danser devant nous. **Il** était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais eu la moindre chance. Je l'avais détesté sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Si je n'avais jamais reproché à Bill de ne pas partager mon amour, je m'étais appliqué à projeter ma colère sur ce gamin. Avec ses allures de mauvais garçon de bas étage, sa peau métisse et ses yeux trop noirs, il déclenchait un enthousiasme certain auprès de la gent féminine de notre école. Mais c'est l'adulation de Bill qui semblait l'amuser particulièrement. J'avais passé des heures à les observer de loin en serrant les mâchoires. Je n'étais pas jaloux de l'importance presque malsaine que semblait lui porter mon beau brun. Je veux dire, vu que j'avais accepté docilement de n'être personne de particulier pour ce dernier, j'espérais qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui le traiterait de la meilleure des façons. Même si jeune, j'aimais assez Bill pour lui souhaiter d'être heureux, même si cela n'était pas avec moi. J'ai toujours eu l'amour facile, mais surtout _j'ai toujours su aimer_.  
Non, mon problème n'était pas de voir le regard de Bill emplit d'une adoration dangereuse. Mon problème était ses yeux à **lui**. L'étincelle d'amusement que j'y voyais, me serrait le ventre. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il savait que Bill était à ses désirs. Il lui suffisait d'un souffle pour faire naître un sourire éclatant sur le visage du brun ou au contraire pour l'abandonner dans un océan de détresse. Je le regardais jouer avec son âme comme un félin s'amusant avec une proie. Et moi, j'avais envie de vomir. Je savais qu'il le briserait. Je le voyais dans son sourire lorsqu'il observait mon brun. Comme un chat qui regard un hamster tourner dans sa roue. Je le voyais dans le regard de Bill qui semblait s'incliner devant lui.

Il se tut durant quelques secondes, puis dans un murmure :

\- Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait, cela aurait évité qu'il me détruise...

Je frissonai à ses mots.

\- Peut-être que si j'avais tenté quelque chose, c'est toi qui m'aurais détruit. Répondis-je sur le même ton, sans oser le regarder.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sonda durant de longues secondes. Encore. Je finis par lui faire face, mais me contentai de fixer ses mains. Incapable de supporter son regard. Sa clope se consumait lentement entre ses doigts et je n'arrivais pas à quitter la fumé des yeux.  
 _Est-ce qu'un coeur se consume de la même manière qu'une cigarette ?_

\- Alors je suis heureux que tu n'aies jamais rien fait.

Quelque chose trembla au fond de mon ventre. Je relevai doucement les yeux vers son visage et il me sourît étrangement. J'eus soudainement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Le remercier pour ses mots, ses regards qui sept ans après semblaient enfin savoir guérir mes maux à moi. Je me contentai de serrer davantage la rambarde devant moi. Un malaise sembla le parcourir également, car il refit face à la ville en déglutissant. Ses doigts jouaient compulsivement avec ses bracelets. Je me contentai de le regarder doucement. Peut-on user un corps à force de regards ? Un silence étrange nous enveloppa, uniquement briser par les bruits de la ville. Le feu qui avait vécu dans mon ventre monta dans ma poitrine. Mais alors qu'hier il me brûlait encore, laissant certains endroits à vif, à cet instant il devint quelque chose de réconfortant. Je ressentis soudainement un tel amour pour l'homme face à moi, que je frémis. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de viscérale, comme lorsqu'on pause les yeux sur son amant. C'était quelque chose de pure, d'apaisant, de profond.

Le bien-être qui vous prend lorsque vous avez le sentiment de rentrer chez vous en arrivant quelque part ou par la présence d'un frère. L'amour sans attente. Ce n'était pas envahissant comme le feu, mais c'était partout comme l'oxygène.

\- Aujourd'hui... ?

Ca n'avait été qu'un souffle. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait réellement prononcé ce mot jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette un coup d'oeil discrètement. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, sans être réellement sûr de savoir de ce qu'il entendait par ça.

\- Je suis amoureux. Une partie de moi restait accroché à toi, je crois. Si j'en crois à quel point cette discussion m'a apaisé. Mais je crois que maintenant ça va aller. J'ai pour la première fois le sentiment que je ne vais pas tomber. Le vide n'est plus en dessous de moi, tu vois ?

Je fronçai les sourcils à peine ma tirade finie. Ce que je venais de dire avait-il un sens ? A mon grand étonnement, je le vis acquiescer en souriant à demi.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Mathilde. Répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Cette fois, il pose sur moi un regard franchement étonné.

\- Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions après toi. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je n'aimais pas les hommes. Après toi, je n'en ai plus regardé aucun. Pas même avant toi en vérité. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs. C'était juste... Toi. Uniquement toi. Je n'étais pas amoureux parce que tu étais un mec ou une fille. J'étais amoureux de toi pour ce que tu étais. Dans ta totalité.

\- Mon Dieu, peut-on avoir quinze ans de nouveau ? Gémit-il de manière exagérément dramatique.

J'exclatai d'un rire franc. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il me regarda sans rien dire. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Je me sentis rougir et me calmai en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne détourna pas le regard, alors je baissai le mien, légèrement gêné de son attention. Il fît un pas dans ma direction et sa main se leva comme pour toucher mon visage. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et tentai d'ignorer mon coeur qui s'était mis à battre lourdement dans ma poitrine. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et il arrêta sa main à mi-chemin, la referma en un poing et la laissa retomber contre sa hanche. Il sonda mon regard et je suis sûr qu'il remarqua ma respiration chaotique. Il sourit de nouveau. Lorsque le Bill de mon adolescence souriait, son visage entier semblait se baigner de lumière. J'avais pu admirer de nouveau ce phénomène plus tôt dans la soirée à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque cet homme souriait, c'était votre coeur qui se réchauffait. _Combien de fois le mien s'était brûlé contre ses lèvres ?_ Mais le sourire qu'il m'adressa à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Ce n'était pas lumineux. Ce n'était même pas beau. Aucun trait de son visage ne semblait vouloir suivre la danse de ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette lueur qui me tordait désagréablement l'estomac. Il souriait et moi, j'avais l'impression de le voir pleurer.

\- Qu'il doit être doux d'être aimé par toi, Tomas..


End file.
